


Nyla's Stories

by Sigilmancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilmancy/pseuds/Sigilmancy
Summary: Stories about a grimalkin sorcerer





	1. Unusual Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Weekly Pet Prompt on Subeta, prompt Unusual Gems

For most, the small cat wandering around the city was unnoticed. Those that did notice may have thought her strange, but gave no further thought as the tabby passed them by. A collar meant she belonged to someone, as did the little series of leather straps and small pouches that sat around her body to form a harness that allowed her to carry things, much like the saddle bags on a horse. Perhaps she was a messenger, or perhaps some form of summoned familiar or other magical creature which meant most would not want anything to do with her lest they rile up whatever magician had conjured the feline creature.

The reality was that Nyla wasn't really going anywhere in particular or doing anything, she was simply exploring the new city she had come into so she could see what was worth investigating later. Her collar was not a mark of ownership, but rather the most precious thing to her; her spellcasting focus. All mages, no matter their origins, needed one to cast spells if they could not get hold of the required ingredients. As she didn't exactly have hands and thus couldn't really hold on to the ingredients her focus was absolutely necessary if she wanted to do anything useful, including summoning her Mage Hand to handle potions, coins and other mundane objects she needed to use on a semi-regular basis.

It would take a close look by a discerning eye to realize the collar was a focus, however, as it was generally just a simple strip of leather with a metal ring through it, and a small amethyst gem hung off the ring but was generally enchanted to hide itself as just a mundane piece of grayish metal like the normal tags that came on most animal collars. Only when Nyla used it did the telltale glow really show that it was anything more than that, but even then just the fact she could use magic despite being a cat was enough for everyone she'd ever met to take her seriously and not attempt theft of the obviously precious gemstone around her neck.

More than that, however, the focus also held sentimental value for her. Nyla couldn't help thinking of her former master, long deceased by that point, and what he had said about the gem after she gained her sentience in the aftermath of one of his magical experiments that had the unintended effect upon her.

"This spellcasting focus belonged to my mother, and her mother before her. If I had a wife it would have gone to her, and then to a daughter if we had one together. But as I did not ever marry and have no children I had no one to pass it to. Seems fitting to me that you should be the one to have it." His words echoed in her mind clear as day despite the time that had passed, and Nyla found herself having stopped at some point so as not to keep walking lost in thought and run into something.

"You can't think about that now." The feline mused aloud to herself, ignoring any stares from nearby people who realized the voice had come from her. "Onward and upward, it's what he wanted." She picked herself up and kept walking forward, weaving between people's legs so as not to be stepped on and generally looking once again like she was on some kind of mission while she continued her exploration.


	2. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2nd prompt in the 100 Flavors Challenge, Apple

Nyla took shelter under the old box in the alley, curling her tail around herself and settling down to escape the heat of the day. The box was probably once used for storage of some kind, but some humanoid had removed one side and left it there with a few pieces of scrap fabric inside for use exactly as Nyla was doing in that moment. While no wind would blow between the buildings their shadows were long enough to let none of it be touched by direct sunlight which kept it nice and cool, along with the nest of fabric to elevate herself on so the overall heat of the street wasn't on her body.

"Kitty?" A small voice called, and Nyla poked her head out of the box a moment. She squinted at the small human that had come into the alley, standing up and stretching with a yawn. Simple movements that wouldn't be taken as anything other than cute, but it allowed Nyla to be on her feet and ready to flee if anything happened. The human girl smiled and walked over carefully, holding something in her hands that smelled nice to the feline's senses.

"You were trying to get one of these when my dad chased you out." The girl spoke again, making Nyla remember that an hour earlier she'd been attempting to get some food from a nearby bakery and had indeed been chased out by the owner with a broom. Nyla watched as the girl set down the little wrapped treat and took a few steps back, though she stayed close enough to watch.

'Indeed I was. Thank you for getting one for me.' Nyla's voice echoed in the girl's mind, and the feline watched as the girl's eyes went wide with amazement.

"You can talk?" She said quietly, watching as Nyla came forward and gently sniffed the treat.

'Yes. I am quite magical, you see.' Nyla laughed to herself, walking towards the girl and gently rubbing against her leg. The girl leaned down to pet her, at least as much as was possible given the harness that held little bags to Nyla's sides.

"I've never met a magic cat before." The girl murmured, still in awe.

'And you may never meet one again. But for now, I will give you this.' Nyla put her front paws on the girl's knee, leaning up and giving one single lick between her eyes. A lick infused with a bit of magic power that sent a shiver down the girl's spine. 'A blessing, if you will. To protect you and your good heart.' Nyla blinked, turning around as the stunned girl sat there and stared.

A spectral hand trailed behind her, picking up the girl's treat as Nyla walked to the back of the alley and jumped up several stacks of crates and barrels before making it to the rooftop and retreating to find a quieter place to eat what she'd been brought. A small thing made mostly of oats and binding agents with apples and cinnamon, baked to perfection. Perhaps not the best thing Nyla could eat in terms of how her body would handle digesting it, but she'd never had problems with most human food so she didn't see why this one would be an issue either.

Eventually she settled down on a roof in the shade of some boxes stacked there, letting her Mage Hand set down the treat so she could nibble on it as she wanted and relax for the remainder of the day.


	3. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clean up of a writing prompt from my local in-person writing group

Fairs were always great places to be - people paid no mind to what they assumed was a stray cat, and Nyla could beg for as much food as she wanted and eventually someone would give it to her. Plenty were also willing to offer affection in all forms, and she found it more amusing than anything when they talked to her as if she were an infant of their own kind and could not understand their words.

That day was no different than any other she had spent at a similar gathering. The nearby king had called for a festival to be held in honor of his daughter's birthday, and the town was going wild. Nyla quietly moved through the crowd, slipping away from those she didn't want touching her and finding the right places to cry loudly for attention or snuggle up to a worker in hopes of a few table scraps. It was also interesting to just watch the workings of humanoids, especially when they had cause for celebration.

Around mid day Nyla made her way to the city square where the throng of people was thickest as they turned out to watch various activities, play a few games, and generally continue to enjoy themselves. At the very edges sat a tent as colorful as any other, but standing out simply because it had too many colored shoved into one place as if a rainbow had been haphazardly splashed across the canvas and all the shades had bled together awkwardly. Yet despite this there was no line to see inside, and the townsfolk at large seemed to be more or less ignoring it. Nyla found that more intriguging than anything, weaving her way through legs as she was careful not to get stepped on while approaching the tent.

Closer inspection revealed a small sign hung on the front door near the flap; 'Healing, 5 copper' written in hastily scrawled script on a wooden plaque. That seemed odd, but Nyla moved around to the side and wiggled her way in under the not quite fully taut fabric just to see. After all no one would suspect a stray cat of anything suspicious, and that card was an easy one to play if who or whatever was inside didn't like the fact that she was there. Which seemed to be no one, as far as she could see. The interior was almost too big for what the outside made it appear to be, and far too nice for a tent set up. A small table in one corner provided seating, another looked as if it were meant to be laid upon, and a counter seemed to divide the back quarter or so of the tent from the rest in order to block access to various sorts of equipment, jars of things she couldn't make out, and stands of dried herbs.

"Well hello there, little one."

Nyla turned her head quickly, freezing in place as she saw the sound of the voice. A tall woman with dark skin, long white hair and red eyes dressed quite scantily was smiling down at her but thankfully so far making no moves to grab the feline or attempt to chase her out.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. My name is Estelle, and I know you are more than just a regular cat." Estelle gave a knowing smile, patiently waiting.

"Fine, you've caught me." Nyla relaxed some, though only visibly so as to give the illusion she would not try to bolt or fight back in case things went badly. "My name is Nyla, by the way." She added, if only for the sake of being polite.

"Well Nyla, I welcome you to the Magic Thimble." Estelle nodded, making slow and deliberate movements as she went behind the counter. "Mind you this is not the usual form this place takes, but I can't control where it appears or to whom. I assume since you're the first one to wander in that you're in need of something."

"Not in particular, no." Nyla sat, licking one paw and starting to clean herself off a little. "The fair means people are more than happy to feed me since they're in good spirits, and I know this town enough to have a few places to sleep tonight that are relatively safe. Aside from that I don't need much, I might pilfer some spare food once the stalls close this evening but that really depends."

"I see. Well, if you would like a more secure place to sleep and this place is still here you are more than welcome to stay. The company would be nice, at the very least, and perhaps some of the others who find their weary ways in would give you some food as well." Estelle nodded, producing a bowl of chopped meat cubes and sliding it down the counter. Nyla hopped up instantly, purring softly as she started to nibble on the offered food. She had a good feeling about Estelle, even going so far as to let the woman pet her. Maybe it would be worth staying for at least a little while, have a warm bed and all that. Maybe.


End file.
